


I've Got Your Picture, I'm Coming With You

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why on earth would you bring your son to a strip club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Picture, I'm Coming With You

He wasn’t Dick Grayson. Then again, nobody was Dick Grayson, and there were really only a few guys that were on his level of movement, and this new kid was definitely… close.

Clark knew that bringing his son to Bruce Wayne’s stripclub would be a great idea. Even if he himself was barely paying attention to the Robin on the stage, Conner was entranced by the dancer on stage. Family bonding could be fun.

“Hey, ah, Clark?”

“Yeah?” He turned his attention to Kon.

“What’s his name?”

Clark looked at the boy on the stage and shrugged. “Go ask him,” he said.

“What—”

He pushed a wad of ones into Kon’s hand. “I’m sure he’ll talk to you. I’ve got to have a few words with the Batman, myself, so take your time.” Kon thanked him and ran towards the front of the stage. Once he was gone, Bruce Wayne drew himself out of the shadows.

“Superman.”

“Batman.” He laughed and pulled Bruce into a hug. “How’s it going? I saw the news reports about you and Dick.”

“They’re reporting on it, then?”

Clark bit his lip. “They’re calling him a gold digger,” he said. He watched Bruce tense up for the slightest moment before leaning back against the bar.

“We expected they would.”

“Royal we, or…?”

Bruce didn’t answer, and instead glanced towards the stage. “Your kid’s acting like a dog in heat.”

Clark laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “I might be responsible for that. He really likes the new Robin.”

The look on Bruce’s face reminded Clark of a proud parent for a second. “A lot of people do—” the look quickly became one of quiet rage, and Clark turned to see what was happening.

Oh, God, Conner. Leave it to Superboy to kiss the main act and get pulled up as part of the show.

“Oracle, cut the lights,” he heard Bruce growling into a mouth piece. “Make sure Nightwing can go on as soon as you bring them back up. Now!”

The club went dark, and just as the customers were about riot against the lack of entertainment, a single spot light came up on a swing as Nightwing was lowered down to the main stage. Dick Grayson, saving the show. “Was that supposed to happen?” Clark asked.

“No.” Bruce pushed by him and into a corridor marked: Employees Only. Clark followed him. They caught Kon and Robin pressed against the door to Robin’s dressing room. If Clark had to be honest, they did look like they were enjoying themselves, and it wasn’t as if the crowd hadn’t been receptive…

“Conner, what the hell?” Clark had to be the one to reprimand him. Bruce would kill him if he didn’t. Robin pulled back from Kon’s face to look at him.

“You said you were Superboy,” he said.

“I am,” Kon said quickly. He turned to Clark, barely registering that Bruce was there. “What? You told me to ask his name. He’s Tim, and I’m totally in love with him.”

Robin—Tim—groaned. “You’re not supposed to tell anyone, that’s why I have a codename—”

“Tim.”

Tim’s head lolled to the side so he could put an eye on Bruce while keeping in close contact with Kon. “He gave me two hundred dollar bills,” he said. “What was I supposed to do? Besides—” he turned his head back to Kon and smiled, “I like him. A lot.” Kon smiled back at him, and for a second it looked like they were about to go back to kissing.

“You’re not supposed to kiss the customers.” Bruce had a warning tone in his voice.

“He’s not a customer,” Tim said, turning his head fast enough to give anyone whiplash. “He’s my boyfriend, Bruce. Remember?”

“This is Kon.”

Tim smiled deeper and curled against Kon’s chest. Kon sent an apologetic grin towards Clark. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. I figured you’d probably freak that I was dating a—”

“Stripper,” Tim finished for him.

Clark shouted in exasperation. “I’m freaking now because you DIDN’T tell me!”

They could hear clapping from the audience and moments later, Dick came running towards them, panting. “Bruce, Bruce, you’re overreacting.”

“You just got here. How can you know that I’m overreacting?”

Dick frowned. “Bruce, you always overreact, especially when it comes to Tim and boys,” he said. “Let me take care of it?” he asked, standing on his tip-toes to press a kiss to Bruce’s cheek. Bruce grumbled, and Dick smiled at him. “I promise, it’s alright. Now, go back and make sure your customers aren’t harassing Spoiler. It’s just her first night, and she needs to know that you care.”

Clark followed Bruce back towards the floor, leaving Dick to fold his arms and glare at Tim and Kon. “Guys, totally not cool,” he said. “You can’t just fool around like that. Tim, you know better than to kiss guys on stage. Bruce could get arrested if you do that, and that’s…” Dick sighed. He looked towards Kon. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve properly met yet. I’m Dick Grayson.”

“Conner Kent.”

Dick smiled and took his hand. “Listen, if you try shit like that again, Bruce will almost guaranteed cut your dick off, Super or not. And if you fuck around on Tim, then I’ll be the one doing that.” He kept smiling. “I’ve got to make sure he’s not too mad. Tim, you’ll have to apologize to him after he’s calmed down a little. And Conner?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re probably going to want to get the hell out of Gotham now.”


End file.
